Sasha
by Ryluver
Summary: Typical, girl found by gang, gang takes her in, but this one is different, a few new characters, a little twists, just check it out. Oh, and if anyone wondered why my Pen name is Ryluver, its cause my boyfriend is Ryan and i LOVE him!
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys haven't forgot about me, the is Breej, u know, the one that wrote Sasha, my account was shut down and I'm not sure why, I think my story was mis-rated. Ok, this going to be he THIRD time I have posted this story, to save time I'm just going to cram about 3 chapters into one and post them all at once, sorry for the inconvenience of the new readers, if there are going to be any. I going to rate this PG-13 for now, then switch it to R.  
  
Ok, Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Sasha and the ones you don't recognize from the story.  
  
Ok everyone, I'm sorry if you all hate me now but I am going to repost this story and continue with it myself because I didn't like where the person that I gave it to as going with it. When I presented the suggestion that I didn't like what was happening the person did not give me a very good response so I decided to take the story back and I don't care if anyone out t here hates me or not. I am going to post as often as I can. I have two other stories going and I am going to redo some of this, I hope EVERYONE doesn't hate me, but if you do I don't really care.  
  
She needed some food, she didn't have any money on her, she glanced around the small store. Only two people besides the clerk, she felt dizzy as she slyly slipped some granola bars and a pack of cigarettes into her pocket. It would have to do for now, she was too tired to steal anymore. It took all her strength the walk two blocks where she collapsed on a bench and quickly ate the three granola bars. Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea and she slipped off the bench, she was out cold before she hit the ground.  
  
Dally, Soda, Steve, Two-bit, Ponyboy and Johny, were all teasing each other as they made there way back to the Curtis house. They had decided it was safe to walk since they were all together, except Darry, who was probably in bed by this time.  
  
"Hey Johny, lets go find that football we left this afternoon."  
  
"Pony, its to late to play football, to dark." Steve complained and collapsed onto a bench.  
  
"We're not gonna play I just want to find it." He and Johny jogged off into the park.  
  
"Hurry up Ponyboy, its gettin cold!" Soda called after them  
  
Two-bit made towards the bench Steve had found, before he reached it however, he tripped over something and fell across Steve's lap, "Get off me ya clutz." Steve shoved Two-bit off him.  
  
"How long you been walkin, Keithy?" Soda called to him playfully, Keith was Two-bit's real name and they never let him forget it.  
  
"Very funny; I tripped on somthin." He leaned closer to the large object "Glory! It's a girl!"  
  
The guys came over and Dally turned the girl over with his foot, a pack of cigarettes fell out of her pocket, the girl groaned but didn't wake.  
  
"I wonder who she is, she don't look like no Soc." Ponyboy remarked, he and Johny had given up there search because there wasn't enough light.  
  
"She don't look like no greaser either." put in Steve.  
  
"Well, will you look at that." Dally said, crouching down and lifted her already high shirt to reveal a nasty bruise on her stomach. Dally placed his large hand over the bruise, he hand could not cover it.  
  
Two-bit let out a low whistle and Dally lifted the shirt more, she had more bruises and cuts on her front. Dally turned her face to him and to him and saw a large bruise on her cheek with a long cut on the opposite cheek.  
  
"I wonder what happened to her."  
  
Soda shrugged, "We can't leave her out here, who knows how long it'll be until she wakes up, some Socs might find her, lets bring her home, Darry wont mind."  
  
Soda leaned down to lift her but Dally knocked his arms away, "I got her." He took her up into his own arms.  
  
As they walked away Two-bit scooped up the cigs and slipped them into his pocket. When they arrived at the Curtis house Dally lay the girl on the couch. Dally lay down beside the couch, wanting to be close to the girl. The rest of the gang slumped down in chairs or on the floor around the living room since they were all curios to meet the unknown girl.  
  
PLEASE review so that I can know if anyone is going to continue reading this story, If I receive enough review I'll start lumping chapters together and post them pretty much all at once, all in the same day at least so that I can get to were I left off 


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Ponyboy was the first one up so he plopped down in an empty armchair and waited till the others started to wake up. Pony glanced at the girl; she was tossing and turning on the narrow couch.  
  
The girl rolled off the couch and landed face down on Dally, Pony grinned; it hadn't woken either of them. Dally's strong arms automatically closed around her, only then did the girl stir. She groaned and tried to move off Dally but even in his sleep he was strong. The girl struggled for a moment while Pony just watched, he was gawking at her. Her eyes were bright yellow, a goldish color and she was the most beautiful girl Pony had ever seen. She seemed to be about his age maybe older. A door slammed, probably Soda's and Pony snapped out of his trance and saw the girl looking up at him, she looked terrified and helpless. Pony leaned forward, and the girl shrunk away from him.  
  
Pony shook Dally's shoulder, "Wha?" he mumbled without opening his eyes.  
  
"Let her go man, yer scarin her."  
  
His eyes snapped open and he grinned, "Hey there baby, sleep well?" she tried to get away from him but he only tightened his grip. "Oooo, you got pretty eyes." Everyone was starting to wake up now. Dally felt hands grip his wrists and pull his arms away from the girl.  
  
Sasha felt strong hands lift her off of the blonde man that had trapped her. This man set her down on the couch. She gazed around the room at the seven young men, she was scared of them but she knew if she had to she could take care of herself. She looked up at the guy that had helped her; he was smiling kindly at her. The man looked similar to the younger man, the one that had woken Dally for her. She took a deep breath to calm he nerves and gasped as pain erupted in her abdomen. She had forgotten that she had some injured ribs. Then it all rushed back to her, the blue corvette, the five guys, the pain, and the fear. She started to tremble at the memory, she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, she put her head down on her knees and used the pain that the position caused to escape the memories. She tensed at a touch on her neck; the hand gently pulled her head up, forcing her to look at him. His jaw dropped, he had never seen eyes that color before. As Soda was gathering himself together, Darry walked in the room, dressed only in pants,  
  
"Knock that off Soda, you're terrifying her." He knocked Soda's hand away, she pressed back against the couch, the whole gang was gathered around her now.  
  
"Back off guys." Soda sat down beside her and slid his arm around her comfortingly. The guys retreated to the kitchen.  
  
"You hungry darlin?" Darry asked kindly, he set a plate of chocolate cake on her lap. She shook her head and pushed the food to Soda.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Aight then." He took the plate but did not eat it, "What's your name?"  
  
"Sasha, Sasha Tysen."  
  
"Cool well, I'm Sodapop Curtis" he offered he offered his hand and she shook it.  
  
"I'm Daryl (did I spell that right??) Curtis, you can call me Darry though."  
  
As the rest of the gang came in with there breakfast Soda introduced them, "That's my little bro, Ponyboy," Pony smiled at her, "That's Steve Randle over there, and the blondie is Dally, that's Dallas Winston."  
  
"How's it going, baby?" he offered his hand but Sasha shrunk away from him, pressing against Soda, Dally frowned and his hand clenched into a fist and dropped to his side.  
  
"Umm, anyway, that ones Johnny" he pointed to a shy looking dark haired boy sitting in a chair beside the couch. To everyone's surprises Sasha leaned forward and held out her hand, Johnny blinked, shook it, and smiled. Soda gestured towards the last boy with a smile, "And the ugly one is Keith Mathews."  
  
"Iz Too it." He trying to say through a mouthful of cake, he swallowed, "Its Two-bit, and why do I have to be the ugly one?"  
  
No one answered his obvious question.  
  
"So how did you get all beat up?" Steve asked.  
  
"I-I fell." She answered lamely  
  
"Aww c'mon u can't expect us to believe that." Dally leaned forward and lifted her shirt causing her to tense and pull away, burying her face in Soda's chest.  
  
Soda's other arm came around her in a gentle hug. "Honey, you don't get a bruise like that from fallin."  
  
"I fell." She said firmly  
  
"C'mon hun, just tell us."  
  
"Leave me alone." She said trying to pull away, but he held her firmly.  
  
"Now, what happened to you, who was it?"  
  
Sasha looked up at Soda pleadingly, "I don't want to talk about it, please, I'm tired."  
  
"Alright sweetheart, but your gonna tell us what happened when you wake up."  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Ok" he led her to his room and gave her a gentle push to the bed, she sat and pulled off her shoes then lay down and Soda pulled the covers over her.  
  
Soda started to retreat from the room but Sasha caught his hand, he turned and looked at her questioningly. She tugged his hand gently "Stay with my please?" Soda smiled gently and climbed in beside her. He put his arms around her and he felt her warm breath against his neck. Soda waited until her breathing leveled out, making sure she was asleep before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep also.  
  
When Sasha woke up she was greeted by Soda in only his boxers, he obviously thought she was still asleep. She pulled the blanket up over her head and giggled, Soda whipped around, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
He pulled on his jeans. "Did you sleep long enough?"  
  
She looked up at him, and nodded "Okay then. Lets go get you something to eat."  
  
She got up and followed him to the kitchen where the gang was gathered eating pizza. Soda kicked Two-bit out of his chair, because all the other chairs were taken. Sasha took the chair Two-bit had vacated and wolfed down the piece of pizza that Soda set in front of her. Steve grinned and handed her two more pieces, which she ate just as fast. Then Dally offered her a piece she shook her head, she really wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
But Dally was mad, "What's your problem? Why don't you like me anyway? I'm the one that carried you here, what did I ever do to you that made you hate me?" He slammed a fist down on the table. Hard. Then he stomped out to the porch and sat on the steps. Sasha bowed her head; she hadn't meant to make him mad.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Two-bit with a grin "I think you actually hurt his feelings, just think.Dallas Winston, the sensitive man."  
  
Darry smacked him on the back of the head. Two-bit's comment made her feel ashamed. Soda tried to comfort her " Don't worry about it Sash, Dally's just in a bad mood." He squeezed her shoulder gently.  
  
Sasha stood abruptly and walked to the door then out on to the porch to sit beside Dally. "Dally?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, its not that I don't like you, its just...I dunno, your seem scary."  
  
"What about me is scary?"  
  
"Wouldn't you if you woke up as a captive a man that's about twice your size and he wouldn't let you go? I didn't know you, I thought you meant to hurt me."  
  
"I would never hurt you." She smiled as he put an arm around her and pulled her close, "Now, sweetheart, tell me what happened to you and who did it."  
  
She decided she might as well tell him; he would bother her about it until she told him. "I-I don't know who it was, there were six or seven of them."  
  
"Were they Socs?" She nodded "Well, what did they do to you? Tell me every thing."  
  
"Well, I was just walking and a blue corvette pulled up and they grabbed me and took me to a house and up stairs." she was trembling now, "Well, they were kinda drunk and they took my clothes and...and..." Dally saw tears running down her face and she was clutching Dally around the waist tightly.  
  
Then it hit him, they had raped her. "They didn't." said Dally out loud, not wanting to believe it. She nodded against his chest. "Oh Sash" he pulled her onto his lap and rocked her gently until she quieted. He couldn't believe it, they were gonna pay, she couldn't be more then 15 years old. He stood with her in his arms and carried her inside. He sat down on the couch, he stared at the T.V. but he didn't actually see it, his eyes were out of focus and he was deep in thought. The whole gang was there, staring at them. Dally head jerked up, "What are you all staring at?" he snapped angrily.  
  
"Well, what happened to her?"  
  
"Some fuckin Socs raped her." Pony and Johnny gasped; Darry slammed his fist down on the coffee table so hard they heard it crack. Dally stood, "She's asleep, she must be really tired if she's sleeping this much. I'm gonna give her a bath, it'll make her feel better." Darry nodded and Dally entered the bathroom.  
  
When Darry shut the door for him Two-bit turned to him, "What are we gonna do about this?"  
  
"I don't know, whatever we do it'll probably end up in a rumble. Even though she's not a greaser, its not right, she's just a girl."  
  
Sodapop nodded, "We'll have to tell the Shepards gang, they'll help, they have some other greaser friends that'll help."  
  
"Well, Soda, we gotta git goin, we'll think about it at work." Steve said as he stood up.  
  
Soda nodded  
  
Darry grabbed his work shirt "I'll give you guys a ride."  
  
They left. Two-bit tried to cheer the other two up, "C'mon guys, we'll get them back, no sense worrying about it now, lets play poker." So he dealt the cards and they played.  
  
Dally came out of the bathroom, "Hey Pony, I'm gonna take some of Soda's clothes."  
  
"Alright." Dally went into the room Pony and Soda shared and then returned to the bathroom.  
  
A curse form Dally told the three boys that he was having trouble getting the clothes on the girl. Dally's head popped out of the bathroom, "A little help in here, its sorta hard to get clothes on a limp body"  
  
Two-but jumped up eagerly.  
  
"No way Two-bit.....Johnny." Dally jerked his head, summoning Johnny then disappeared back inside. Together they managed to get Sasha into some clothes.  
  
Johnny was thankful that Dally had gotten her mostly covered before he came. "She looked pretty beat up Dally. I'm surprised she didn't wake up, she must be a heavy sleeper."  
  
Dally nodded and carried her outside were the other boys were throwing around a football. Dally lay Sasha down in the grass. They made plans to walk to the DX when she woke up.  
  
When Sasha woke she was outside, she tried to remember were she was. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the living room with Dally. "Watch Out!!!" she was tired and her reactions were slow, she did not react in time to deflect the football, the football hit her hard in the stomach, right on the bruise.  
  
Sasha winced painfully and held her stomach.  
  
"Shit Sasha, are you ok?"  
  
She nodded, trying to hide her pain  
  
Dally came and put his arm around her and gently lowered her to the ground, "How are you feelin?"  
  
"Great." She lied  
  
Dally frowned, "You sleep long enough? We were going to the DX but if your not up to it we can just hang out here."  
  
"I'm up to it, lets go." She stood up gingerly  
  
"Are you sure?" Dally asked putting his arm around her again  
  
"Yea I'm sure. Just let me get my shoes on." She went into the house and put her shoes on then came back out. "Hey Dally?"  
  
"Yea hun?"  
  
"Why am I wearing different clothes then I was before I fell asleep?"  
  
"Well, I gave you a bath." He grinned and held his jacket out to her "We're going to town and u need to wear I little bit more then that skimpy tank. It's practically see through." He grinned as she put it on.  
  
"Thanks for given me a bah Dally, I needed one."  
  
Dally was puzzled, "You mean, you don't mind?"  
  
"Naaaw, its not the first time I've been given a bath by a guy when I was asleep."  
  
Two-bit cocked one eyebrow "It isn't?"  
  
"No way, my boys would give me baths all the time, when I was unconscious or something." She shrugged  
  
"Your.boys?"  
  
"Yea, didn't I tell ya? I live with five guys."  
  
"What do you mean, you live with the Curtis's, and there's only three of them."  
  
"I mean, before you guys found me, I lived with five guys, I've lived with them for about three years."  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"Oh, outa town." She shrugged  
  
"Why didn't you go with them?"  
  
"They thought it would be to dangerous. They wouldn't let me."  
  
"I'm still confused, they just left you here? All by your self, with no where to stay?"  
  
"No, they all wanted to have one of them stay here with me, but I made them all go. See, we bought a house here, but the people that lived in it before didn't know that they had been evicted so we gave them sometime to find a new place. I told the guys that I would just get a hotel or something, but then I got jumped and I lost my bag some where and it had all my money in it."  
  
Two-bit's head snapped up "Ahh, what did your bag look like?"  
  
Sash shrugged, "Just a black bag, it had some of my clothes in it too. Why?"  
  
"I went out last night, to Buck's party and Tim Shepard sad he found a black bag with a shit load of money in it and some girls clothes."  
  
Sash nodded, "That's probably it then"  
  
Dally stopped walking, so did every one else, "Wait a sec, a 'shit load' how much is that?"  
  
"I think he said about."  
  
"A thousand dollars." Sasha said scratching her neck absently.  
  
"Yea, that's what he said." Pony, Johnny and Dally's eyes widened.  
  
"A th-thousand?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Pony laughed uneasily, "C'mon guys, its not like she's a rich Soc or anything." All eyes turned to Sasha, "Your not a rich Soc, are you Sash?"  
  
"No of course I'm not a Soc, I just moved here."  
  
"But you are rich?"  
  
"Me and my boys are...ya we're rich."  
  
Dally looked mad, "You're a Soc, this whole time, you were a Soc and you never told us!"  
  
"I'm not a Soc, Dally! But you are sure acting like one!"  
  
"What? I am not!"  
  
"You judging me with out even getting to know me, just because I have money doesn't mean I'm a Soc!"  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"If that's what you went to think then go right ahead, but leave me alone." She walked out in front of a passing car, the old man stopped and stuck his head out the window.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Can I have a ride?"  
  
"Sure get in." she did and he drove off leaving Dally and the other three boys dumbstruck. John sighed "Well, Dally, she's right" Dally just kept walking and the others followed.  
  
"Where would you like to go, missy?"  
  
"Do you know where the DX station is?"  
  
"Sure do, a few blocks away." Sasha nodded. When they got there Sasha thanked the man and he left.  
  
Steve and Soda were there, "Hey Sash what you doing? Where the rest of the gang? Isn't that Dally's jacket?"  
  
"Hi, they're coming and yes this is Winston's jacket." She pulled it off, "Can you tell me where Tim Shepard is right now?"  
  
"Umm, he just dropped off his car, said he was going home. Why?"  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
Soda leaned over the counter toward her "Hold a second. Why are you looking for Tim Shepard?"  
  
"I need to talk to him."  
  
"well, you go thata way," he pointed to his right "umm, two blocks? Right Steve?"  
  
"Yea two. Then down, two more."  
  
Sasha nodded, "Thanks. Ummm, when Dally gets here can you give him this?" she set the jacket on the counter."  
  
"Yes ma'm."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
She started out of the station but Soda jumped up and cut her off. "Are you coming back? Why did u leave Dally's jacket?"  
  
"Ask Winston." She tried to step past him but he cut her off again.  
  
"Alright, alright, hold on, take my jacket, you shouldn't go walking around wearin that. Just don't go any where, its in the back room lemme go get it, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
He went and came back with it, she put it on and started away. "Are you comin back?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Why? I want you to come back."  
  
"You wont after you talk to Winston." And she disappeared around the curb.  
  
Soda sighed and went back behind the counter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha followed Soda's directions to Tim Shepard's house. She then realized that Soda hadn't told her which house it was, she sighed, and walked up to a light yellow house.  
  
She knocked; the old man that had given her a ride to the DX answered the door. "Well, hello, there missy, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you knew where the Shepard's lived?"  
  
"It's the white house." he leaned out the door a bit and pointed.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Welcome."  
  
She hopped off his porch as he closed the door. She went and knocked on the door, she heard shouting coming from inside, two voices fought over who had to answer the door. The door swung open and a boy greeted her with an annoyed look on his face, but as his eyes looked her up and down he grinned, "What can I do for you, sexy?"  
  
"Are you Tim Shepard?"  
  
He frowned "If I was would you go out with me."  
  
"No"  
  
"I'm Curly, his brother."  
  
"Well, can I talk to Tim then?"  
  
The boy nodded and turned "TIM ITS ONE OF YOUR SEXY BLONDES WANTING HER PAID FOR FUCKING Y-"  
  
"Tell her to go away, I'm busy!" was the response  
  
"Sorry, he's busy, but I am free an-"  
  
"I am not one of his 'sexy blondes', we haven't met, I need to talk to him."  
  
"Alright, follow me." He led her to a room and tried to enter, but it was locked. He pounded on the door "Open up Tim, she said she ain't a hooker."  
  
"I'm busy! Screw off Curly!"  
  
Sasha sighed and looked around, she noticed a hanger on the floor, she jammed between the door and the frame and easily unlocked the door. She stepped in and locked it behind her. She saw Tim sitting on the bed, surrounded by a bunch of fifty-dollar bills.  
  
"What the fuck!" he grabbed up all the money. "Who are you?"  
  
"Sasha."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I lost a black bag with all my stuff in it and I want my stuff back."  
  
Tim looked horrified "I found the money and you can't have it back! Get out of my room get out of my house."  
  
No, I don't want the money, you can have it, if you just give me my other stuff back."  
  
"You're giving it to me?"  
  
"If you give me my other stuff back, then yes."  
  
He handed her the bag, "Why don't you want your money back? There's a thousand dollars here!"  
  
"I know, you can have it, I put something really important to me in this bag." She sat down on his bed and started through her bag, she couldn't find it, her amulet, her first foster father, Eric, had given it to her, she remembered putting it in there, it had to be here. It wasn't. She looked up, Tim had it, and he was tossing it up and then catching it.  
  
"Don't drop it, it's made of glass!" he pretend to drop it then caught it again. "Please, give it back, its really important to me." She looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
He inspected it closely. "What is it exactly?"  
  
"Its my amulet, its supposed to be an eye, he made it for me because he thought my eyes were special. Please give it back"  
  
"Sure." He handed it back.  
  
"Thanks." She put it in the square box that she had made for it. Eric had helped her make it out, of his favorite wood, willow. She smiled when she looked at it, the color of the velvet inside the box and the color of the glass made it glow yellow, the same color of her eyes.  
  
"Helllooo" Tim brought her out of her thoughts  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just wonderin, are you new around here? I don't remember ever seeing you before, and I think I would have remembered seeing someone like you."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow and Tim laughed, "You know you look like Two-bit Mathews when you do that."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Since he's a guy and you're a girl then, no not really, but your body makes up for it." He grinned  
  
"Gee, thanks, your to kind."  
  
"So, you new around here?"  
  
"Yea, I got here a few days ago."  
  
"Where you liven?"  
  
"No where right now, I was staying at the Curtis house but, I don' think I'm going back."  
  
"Why not, the Curtis's aren't that bad."  
  
"I just don't think they want me back there."  
  
"Are they crazy! Why wouldn't they?"  
  
"They think I'm a Soc."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Just because I have money doesn't mean I'm a Soc."  
  
"Are you rich then?"  
  
"Yea, kinda, me and the people that I live with, but we earned it."  
  
"Well, I agree with you, so.. you wanna stay here?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you wanna stay here with me? You can sleep in my bed." She frowned "and of course, I'd sleep on the floor."  
  
"You don't even know my name."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
She smiled, "Sasha"  
  
"Ok, well, are you gonna stay with me then?"  
  
"Well...I guess"  
  
"Great!! Will you go to a party with me tonight then?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Glory! This is a great day." He threw his arms around her and hugged her.  
  
She laughed, "I don't suppose I can get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, do you wanna go out or suffer the food that me have here?"  
  
"I really don't want to go out right now."  
  
"Ok, I'm dig that, lets go see what we can find in the kitchen then."  
  
That night  
  
Sasha climbed into Tim's car; she saw Tim grinning and shook her head slowly. Tim couldn't believe his luck, he knew she was going to the best looking babe at Buck's party and he was excited.  
  
When they got there he put his arm around her, he knew there were a lot of creeps there, and he wanted to rub this in their face. Tim didn't even knock, he just walked in and grabbed two beers from the fridge, "You drink?"  
  
"Today I do."  
  
He grinned and cracked it open before handing it to her. She took a long drink and he grinned, "Can I ask you question, Sash?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"How many beers does it take for u to get drunk?"  
  
"I guess we'll find out wont we?"  
  
He grinned put his arm around her waist, and led her into the main room; the room was packed with people and smell of smoke and alcohol badly.  
  
Sasha was now listening to just about the worst music that she had ever heard, she looked at Tim and cocked an eyebrow he laughed and gave her shoulders a squeeze.  
  
"Hey Tim! Where'd you find the blond?"  
  
They turned "Hey Buck, this is Sasha, she's new in town, I'm just showing her around."  
  
"If you get tired of him, babe, you just come find me, I'll show you a good time." He grinned showing two missing front teeth.  
  
"That's ok, I don't think Tim'll get boring." Buck frowned and walked away.  
  
Tim and Sasha sat on a couch and Sasha was introduced to several hoods, she had drunk two beers, she didn't usually drink but she knew it took a lot to get her drunk. Tim lit a cigarette, Sasha smoked when she was stressed but she always got chewed out for it. She figured it had been about a month since she had smoked, one cigarette wouldn't hurt.  
  
She reached over and took the cigarette out of Tim's mouth and put it in her own.  
  
"You smoke, darlin?"  
  
"Occasionally, got a problem with it?"  
  
"Nope" he pulled out another and lit up.  
  
"Since when do you get around with Socs, Shepard?" both of them looked up it was Dally.  
  
"She's no Soc Winston."  
  
"A lot you know, Shepard."  
  
Tim was about to stand but Sasha beat him to it, "Winston, why don't you just screw off."  
  
"You are damn lucky I don't hit girls, or you would be in shit load of trouble right now."  
  
Sasha laughed, "Well, why don't u pretend I'm not a girl, u should be pretty good at it, you've been pretending that you're a real man, all your life."  
  
A crowd was gathered around them now; Tim had stood and put an arm around her waist. At Sasha's comment there had been an 'ooo' from the crowd.  
  
Dally hands were clenched into fists, "You...you are.in trouble."  
  
"O yea? What are you gonna do?"  
  
Dally raised a fist, "God damn you, Sasha! I can't hit a girl!" he lowered his fist.  
  
"Well I can!" it was some huge hood; he burst out from the crowd and threw himself at Bree. Bree pushed Tim away from her and side stepped the on coming hood, he flew past her and slammed into the wall, he got up and tackled her.  
  
Before Tim, Dally or anyone else could react Sasha had rolled out from under him and stood he stood also, she kicked him in the balls and yelled out in pain. He swung a fist at her but she kicked his arms and then landed a punch on his jaw that sent him sprawling, he got up and they fought some more, Sasha was obviously winning, she had told Dally and Tim not to interfere. Then fight ended the hood was on his knees in front of Sasha, she had a hold of his collar and had a fist drawn back and ready.  
  
"No! Not again!" he covered his face.  
  
"Your fucking pathetic" She releases him and he half limped half ran out the door. All was silent; someone had even turned off the music.  
  
"What is every one staring at?"  
  
Tim's eyes were wide as he answered her, "You just beat up JT Clines. He's a pretty damn good fighter.  
  
She turned to Dally who looked dumbstruck, "What do ya say to that Winston?"  
  
"You rigged that fight didn't you, you probably paid him or something."  
  
"Shit, Winston, you know as well as I do that that was a real fight, Clines wouldn't get beat up by a girl for money, he ain't that thick. Besides she hasn't had time to pay him, I got all her money anyway." Tim said  
  
"Didn't think a Soc could fight like that did ya?"  
  
"So you admit you're a Soc."  
  
"Fuck you Winston." She stalked out of the house and climbed into the drivers side of Tim's car, Tim followed and managed to climb in the passenger side before she sped off.  
  
Tim gripped the dashboard as Sasha turned a corner, he didn't know his car could go this fast. "Slow down Sasha, this is the only car I got."  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"Awesome bike." Tim said as he saw a jet black motorcycle in the distance, beside it stood a Darry Curtis and a large man with racing leathers on.  
  
Sasha looked towards them just as they sped by, "Holy Shit!" she swerved and did a one-eighty on two wheels, the car was now facing the other way, she slammed on the gas and she slid the car to a sideways stop beside the two men and the bike.  
  
"Jesis Sasha, are you tryin to give me a heart attack!" Yelled Tim as his car skidded to a stop.  
  
She squealed as she jumped out of the car, she threw herself at the man that was talking to Darry, if the man had been any smaller he might have fallen over at the unexpected weight but this man was huge, bigger then Darry, taller and more built.  
  
The man pulled Sasha far enough away from him to see who she was then, "Sasha! Good Lord!" he hugged her to his chest then took her by her waist and spun her around and she laughed with delight.  
  
Tim frowned and climbed out of the car, he went up to stand beside Darry who looked just as puzzled as he felt. Tim then noticed that the man's hair was black with blue stripes, odd.  
  
The man set her down, "How goes it Sash? It's been long time."  
  
"Almost two years." She grinned and noticed Tim and Darry standing there.  
  
"Do you know these two Sash?" he gestured to the two other guys.  
  
"Oh, yea, that's Darry Curtis and Tim Shepard, guys, this is Javier, Tim you remember the guy that I said made my amulet for me?"  
  
"Yea, this him?"  
  
"No, this is his son." "Oh ok."  
  
Darry still looked kind of puzzled, "So, how do you guys know each other?"  
  
Sasha opened her mouth to answer but Javier put his arm around Sasha's waist and pulled her close, "And how do you know Sasha?"  
  
"Well, my gang found her and brought her back to out house, she stayed for a bit. Sash, why are you with Tim anyway?"  
  
"I'm guessing that you haven't talked to any of the gang yet have you?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Me a Dally got in an argument so I left, I'm staying with Tim now."  
  
"Uhh, well, your welcome to stay here if you want, I won't let Dally stop you."  
  
Tim starting cracking up laughing, "I don't think Dally's could stop her from doing anything even if he wanted, she just beat the crap out of J.T. Clines!"  
  
"Who is this Clines guy, why were you fightin him?"  
  
"He attacked her."  
  
Javier frowned  
  
"Don't worry about it Jav, I took care of it."  
  
Javier laughed, "I'm sure you did, baby girl, I remember you beatin up all the guys back home."  
  
"Don't you call my that, Javier Chandlen McLeod." She poked him in the stomach with each name.  
  
He grinned mischievously and kissed her cheek.  
  
She pushed away from him and went to Tim's side, she grinned mischievously also and kissed Tim's cheek.  
  
Javier mocked a hurt, and she laughed.  
  
Tim was grinning broadly, but his smile disappeared when Javier started stalking around them in circles, he was inspecting Tim.  
  
"Where'd you pick this lost puppy Sash?"  
  
Tim stiffened."What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I think you know exactly what I mean, Tim Shepard."  
  
Sasha rolled her eyes, "Lay off, Javier. Don't worry about him Tim, he's just a big baby." She grinned an added "A baby with black and blue hair." She laughed, "How'd you manage that anyway?"  
  
"Going away present."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"My wife."  
  
"You got married! Oh, I'm so proud of you!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him again.  
  
He fought to loosen her grip on his neck, "I'm glad you approve Sash, but do you think I could get some circulation?"  
  
She loosened her grip and leaned back a little. "Sash, you've been drinkin, and smoking."  
  
"Just a little, and you better not start in on me, you used to be a chain smoker,"  
  
"So, but you, little one, are like my little sister, so I can tell you what to do."  
  
"Little sister my ass!"  
  
"Really!!???" he grinned and flipped her around in his arms and started to lift her.  
  
"No! Jav! Don't you DARE!" she squirmed out of his arms.  
  
"Awww, you let me last time."  
  
"I did not, you have a wife now, so you can't hit on me anymore."  
  
"Fine"  
  
Sasha saw a car stop on the road; Tim's car was still in the way, the horn honked loudly and Dallas Winston stepped out. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's the clown?" Dally asked with a sneer.  
  
"Who's the dumb blond?"  
  
Sasha sighted, "Javier this is Dallas Winston."  
  
Dallas peered at him, "Haven't I seen you before."  
  
"This is my first time in Tulsa."  
  
"Na, not in Tulsa, you ever been to New York?"  
  
"Yea, I go there a lot, on business."  
  
"What kinda business?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your concern but I'm a bounty hunter."  
  
Darry's jaw dropped "You a WHAT?"  
  
"Well actaully, I'm more of a mercenary, you know hit man, hired gun. Which ever floats yer boat."  
  
Dally sneered, "Do you expect us to believe that?"  
  
"You don't have too." Jav said shrugging  
  
"Uh huh, and what if I was to pull a gun and shoot someone? What would you?"  
  
"You'd be dead before you pulled the trigger."  
  
Sasha didn't like where this was going, "Would you two cool it? I don't want either of you shot so just stop it."  
  
"Aww c'mon Soc, what would a Soc care if a greaser got shot?"  
  
"Dally, I know you have a sensitive side, don't try and hide it. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
Dally shrugged, "It's a free country, nice driving by the way Tim, I didn't know your car could go that fast."  
  
"I wasn't driving, Sash was, I didn't know it could go that fast either. Dally you know as well as I do she ain't no Soc, would a Soc give a greaser a thousand dollars?"  
  
Dally frowned, didn't say anything he just walked back to his car and drove off.  
  
"Hey Jav, can I borrow your bike?"  
  
"Where'd you learn to drive a bike?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"I won't ask if you don't."  
  
"Deal." She hopped in the bike and sped after Dally. She trailed him for a while, eventually he slowed and stopped, she heard a loud curse and figured he ran out of gas since he had stopped in the middle of nowhere. She pulled up beside the car.  
  
He looked up then away, "What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to offer you a ride."  
  
"I don't need a ride from you."  
  
"Dally, why don't you just give it up, I'm not a Soc I'm tryin to help."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Fine." She drove off.  
  
"Oh fuck" Dally said he saw two cars, coming toward him, he tried to start the car but it was out of gas completely. One car parked in front of him and one in back, they were corvettes, they must be Socs. And they were, nine of them, all of them had blades, two of them had heaters, all he had was a switch and a not loaded gun.  
  
"Hey, greaser, we're gonna get you this time, none of your friends around to help."  
  
Dally stepped out of the car and prepared to fight, he knew there were too many of them though, all of them were fairly big too. Something hit Dally from behind and knocked him to the ground, he was momentarily winded, one of the Socs must have snuck up behind him, he felt something hit him hard on the back of his head and he blacked out.  
  
When he came too. He was on his back, they was blood on his jacket and his face. Sasha was standing above him, she had a bloody knife in one hand and a gun in the other, he looked around and saw the Socs running to there cars.  
  
As the cars sped away he heard a shot fired, he saw Sasha jerk and grab her shoulder. The cars sped off and Sasha knelt beside Dally, "Are you ok?"  
  
He didn't answer, he wondered how many broken ribs he had.  
  
"You got shot a couple times, not anywhere important luckily."  
  
"You got shot too." He weakly lifted an arm and touched her shoulder.  
  
"Na, I'm fine, c'mon, we got to get you on this bike." She grasped his shoulders and helped him up and somehow they managed to get him to the bike, he climbed on and she got on in front of him, "Just lean on me, and don't pass out please." She felt him nod as she started the bike up and took off, kind of slow just in case.  
  
"You saved my life." He said into her ear, his head was resting on her shoulder and his head was leaning against hers.  
  
"Now do you believe that I'm not a Soc?"  
  
"Yea, your no Soc, yer a greaser now." He lightly kissed her cheek, she smiled as his arms snaked around her waist.  
  
She pulled up at the Curtis house, she yelled at the house, "Hey, anyone home? Come out here and help me!!" the door flew open and the entire gang ran out before she had even finished her sentence.  
  
Javier was with them and he was the first one to reach them, "God Sasha. What happened to you guys, your pale Sasha you must have lost a lot of blood."  
  
She nodded and she started to fall off the bike, she felt strong arms close around her before she blacked out.  
  
Darry caught Sasha as she fell; he lifted her and carried her inside. Javier ended up carrying the now unconscious Dally into the house because he was the only other one that could lift him.  
  
They laid the two on Darry's bed; Javier started to take off Sasha's shirt so he could take a look at her wounds. He glanced around and saw Two-bit and Steve staring, "You two, go get some stuff to fix these guys up with, get some water too."  
  
They hurried off, "Hey, Shepard."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's Sasha's bag?"  
  
"At my house why?"  
  
"Go get it."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"There's some stuff in there that we are gonna need, who ever stabbed these guys must have meant business, the blades were poisoned."  
  
Silence.  
  
Then Johnny spoke up, sounding scared, "those things kill people, you can't stop the poison."  
  
"You can if that idiot goes and gets her bag!"  
  
"Alright, I'll go get it."  
  
He took off also. Javier pulled off her shirt; he noticed Johnny and Pony averted their eyes even though she still had a bra on. He looked her over, she had a bullet in her shoulder and a stab wound on her front, not to mention several other smaller bruises and cuts.  
  
He shifted over to Dally; there was nothing he could do to help her until Tim got back. Dally, had gotten stabbed by a poisoned blade once also, he had a large gash on one side and on an arm, both were going to need stitches. He felt Dally's ribs, two were broken probably some cracked. He had bruises all over also, he had been shot in the arm, and shoulder and a bullet had nicked his side.  
  
When Steve and Two-bit returned with the supplies he gently washed the blood off of Sasha and Dally, then he wrapped Dally's ribs. He would have to wait for Tim to get back to do anything else, when Sasha woke she would have to stitch Dally's wounds.  
  
As soon as Sasha got the antidote and woke up she would be fine, she had gotten shot many times before, it was nothing new to her. After a couple minutes of impatient waiting Tim ran in the room with the bag, Jav grabbed it away from him and dumped the contents out on the bed, he snatched up a small metal suitcase, there was a padlock on it. 'Why the hell would Sasha lock her first aid kit?' Jav thought, he needed something to pick it with. He looked around, nothing, he needed a hairpin or wire or something like that, he stepped out of the room and looked around. Two-bit came forward and handed him a hair pin, "I keep one handy, just in case." He shrugged, Jav thanked him. He went back to the bedroom and opened the case, two syringes, some bottles of stuff, some giant looking tweezer things, some bandages and some painkillers.  
  
He took out the two syringes and singled out the right bottle, he filled the shots and injected the first into Sasha's arm. He took the second and did the same to Dally.  
  
Darry was standing in the door way looking stoic, "Is that stuff gonna work?"  
  
"Yea, it will." He put away the syringes and took up the giant tweezer things, he hated this part, he mentally reminded himself that they couldn't feel it. He first took out the bullet in Sasha's shoulder; he looked at the bullet and shook his head slowly. He looked back down at her and jumped, she was sitting up, her eyes were open and she was smiling up at him.  
  
He gaped, "You were awake the whole time weren't you?"  
  
"Just after you gave me that antidote, you know that stuff works fast."  
  
"I didn't thin kit worked THAT fast! Why didn't you tell me, I wouldn't have pulled this thing out."  
  
"I know, you wouldn't have pulled it out if you knew I was awake, you always were to soft."  
  
"But it fucking hurts when you get bullet pulled out!"  
  
She cocked one eyebrow at him, "How many times to you think I've had to pull out my own bullet?"  
  
Jav winced at the thought of it. "Ok, I see your point, but still." he shook his head, and moved over to Dally.  
  
Sasha stood up and peered up at Darry, "Howdy Darry."  
  
"You are an astonishing woman Sasha."  
  
"Aren't I though?" she grinned and ambled past him the rest of the gang was there, staring at the T.V. Sasha found this odd since the T.V. wasn't on. She hopped over the back of the couch and plopped down between Soda and Johnny. "I always liked this channel." She said cheerfully, that snapped them all out of their daze.  
  
Six pairs of arms squeezed Sasha all the sudden and she fought for breath, "Uhh, guys, my shoulders still a little sore do you mind?" she was released and apologized too about a million times.  
  
"Ahh, no worries, I'm ok." She sat back, on the couch, Soda appeared over her and landed big kiss on the lips. Sasha blinked. She was about to say something when Tim kissed her also.  
  
"Uhh, I missed you guys too."  
  
"Sorry" mumbled Soda, "I was just so worried about you."  
  
He hugged her again being careful wit her injured shoulder.  
  
Two-bit pulled off his jacket, "As much as I like to see topless blonds, I think you should put something on." she smiled and pulled on his jacket.  
  
"So, what you guys been up to?"  
  
Darry rolled over and looked at the clock, 5:00, who beside himself would be up this early, especially in the summer. He slowly climbed out of bed; he walked to the kitchen and found Sasha. Her hair was wet, she must have taken a shower, she was dressed in a black tank top and a pair of Mickey Mouse boxers. One of Darry's eyebrows raised, didn't Two-bit have a pair like that?  
  
"Good morning, Darry, do you know if every one likes bacon?"  
  
"Bacon, we don't have bacon."  
  
"Oh, well, I went and err....lifted some." She smiled and loaded some bacon on a frying pan. "There's some bacon over there if you're hungry." She pointed with a fork to the table where there was already a plate heaped with bacon.  
  
Darry sat and started in on the bacon.  
  
"How do you like your eggs?"  
  
"Umm, scrambled, hey Sasha where'd you get those boxers?"  
  
"Oh umm, me and Two-bit made a deal that if I got to take a shower by myself then I would have to wear my undies around and I didn't want to do that so I'm wearing Soda's instead."  
  
"Oooo, so those are Soda's?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I hope you don't mind, Javier, stayed the night here, I used up the last of his gas last night."  
  
"Oh, that's ok." He craned his neck to see if he was on the couch, Johnny was. "Where'd he sleep?"  
  
"In Soda's old room, with me." Darry blinked and looked at Sasha. "Don't give me that look, he's like my brother, besides, he has a wife."  
  
"Right, sorry."  
  
She grinned as she set a plate piled with eggs.  
  
"You seen Dally this morn?"  
  
"Na, I just woke up, how is he?"  
  
"Better, ignorant, but better."  
  
"That's good, Sasha, why are you making breakfast and all this stuff?"  
  
"Well, Tim's got all my money, and I figured I owned you guys, that plus, chocolate cake ain't all that healthy."  
  
"Oh, ok, well, you don't owe us anything."  
  
"Yes I do, and don't argue with me, I grew up with five stubborn men, so you'd never win anyway."  
  
"Okay. So, you grew up with 5 boys? Is Javier one of them?"  
  
"Well, I actually didn't grow up with them, I have lived with them for about, oh 3 or 4 yeas now. And no, Javier isn't one of them; Jav is my foster father's son. I lived with him when I was about 2 through 6."  
  
"Oh, then where'd u go?"  
  
"I was kidnapped, and I kinda was taken to a different land and left there until I was about 13 then I left and went to go find Jav and his father again. And I did after a year or so, but while I was looking for them I picked up the five guys. It's a long story actually."  
  
"Oh, I wanna hear it." That was Soda he was standing in the doorway, Two- bit and Steve entered.  
  
"Well, to bad, it would take all day."  
  
"Yea you guys," this was Darry, "And besides maybe she doesn't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay." The other three sat down.  
  
Two-bit was still curious, "Well, will you tell us about these boys that you lived with?"  
  
"Sure, but first, how do you guys like your eggs."  
  
"Scrambled"  
  
"Sunnyside up."  
  
"Green."  
  
Everyone expected Sasha to find Soda's green comment odd, but she didn't. "Ok," she piled eggs on the pan. "Ok, well, first of all you guys, they aren't boys, they are more like men."  
  
Pony, Johnny, and Dally entered also, leaning on Jav and limping heavily and Sasha asked them how they liked there eggs as they sat.  
  
"Okay, how old are they all?"  
  
"Well, lets see Boomer is 20...or maybe 21, not sure. Hound is 19. Ty and Trey, they are twins, they are both 18, and Bowman is 18 or 19 I think."  
  
"Oooo, so they are older. Are they big and buff like us?" Steve asked winking  
  
"Well, none of them are Darry's size."  
  
"Figures, Darry's pretty big."  
  
"No I mean, none of them are that small."  
  
Jaws dropped "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yea, well maybe Bowman, he's not as big as the others. He's real fast though."  
  
They frowned, "Well, size doesn't matter, I bet they aren't good fighters."  
  
Sasha smiled, "Actually, they are all great fighters."  
  
"Well, I bet we're better looking then them." This was Two-bit."  
  
"Well, that's a matter of opinion, but I find them all quiet handsome."  
  
"Well, do they have any imperfections??" asked Dally sarcastically  
  
"Yea, they are way to over protective."  
  
"Oooo, well, I can't blame em." Two-bit grinned, "I would be too." Sasha glared daggers at him as she set a plate of eggs in front of each of them; Soda's eggs were green.  
  
"I love the boxers Sasha, where'd you get em?" Steve grinned as he mischievously pulled Sasha down onto his lap. Sasha put her arm around his neck and got him in a headlock, messing up his hair.  
  
"AWWW, not the hair!! Please!" she laughed and stood up releasing him, Steve ran to the bathroom to fix his hair.  
  
The guys all started cracking up and teased him about worrying about his hair. 


	5. Chapter 5

As Sasha passed Soda he pulled her down onto his lap. Two-bit addressed the gang (Javier had left that morning, he said he would be back though)  
  
"So ya'll, what we gonna do today?"  
  
"I was thinking we could go down the Dingo and then the Nightly Double, (A/N: I know, it probably wouldn't be showing anything during the day time but work with me here) you know, just hang out." Steve said.  
  
Soda nodded "Yeah, what do u think Sasha?"  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna go and wait for the boys, they are supposed to be back today. But you guys have fun with out me."  
  
"What! Have fun with out you?? Naaa, we'll come with ya."  
  
"No, you don't have to, it's gonna be boring."  
  
"We'll come with ya, we wanna meet these people."  
  
"If you want to, but its gonna be boring."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
Two-bit leaped up, "Lets go then."  
  
They started out the door; they decided to walk, since it was a nice day and because they couldn't fit eight people into Two-bit's car. "So, since your rich and all I bet you guys go a house back in the Soc territory, huh?"  
  
"Umm, no actually, its down here, not that far away." Sasha grinned as Soda and Dally each laced fingers with one of her hands, "Boomers got the key though so we might have to climb in a window or something."  
  
They walked for a bit, they were hardly more then a block away from the Curtis house when Sasha stopped. They were in front of a huge house, with big windows and nice yard and garage and everything. Two-bit let out a low whistle. Then suddenly there attention was drawn away from the house by a car pulling up across the street and a boy pushed out, they heard laughs and the car drove off.  
  
The boy slowly stood, they could see blood, and then Sasha recognized him "Tim Shepard!"  
  
The boy's head jerked up, "Oh, hey Sash, fancy meetin you here." He smiled weakly.  
  
Sasha ran across the street to him, "What happened Tim?"  
  
"Aww not much, just got a little roughed up, that's all."  
  
Sasha gently felt his ribs, he definitely had some broke ones, his lip was bleeding his eye was starting to bruise and he had a long gash on his chest (his shirt was ripped and hanging open a bit). She took his uninjured arm and slowly led him across the street. She walked up the house with him and the gang and soon she had the lock picked and they were inside, the boys looked around while Sasha took Tim to the bathroom to clean him up. "Hey, Sash, this place yours? Its nice." She pushed the grinning Tim into the bathroom and took the first aid kit out of a drawer.  
  
Sasha produced some cloth and started wrapping his ribs, her arms were around him, she pulled on the fabric harder then she meant to and Tim lurched in pain, his arms wrapped around her to prevent falling down.  
  
At that moment Dally opened the door and yelled in rage. He grabbed Sasha away from Tim and shoved Tim hard, he slammed against the wall and Dally advanced on him. Before Dally could reach him however, Sasha leapt between them, "Dally, stop"  
  
"He had had his arms around you Sasha!"  
  
"He was about to fall, its fine Dally just relax."  
  
Dally did, he sat on the edge of the tub and watched as Sasha finished fixing Tim up. As soon as Sasha finished, Dally put an arm around her possessively, "Now get lost Tim."  
  
Tim shrugged, "Thanks Sasha, may be I'll see you around."  
  
"Maybe." she grinned and leaned forward giving him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned back and left.  
  
Dally led Sasha out into the living room were the gang were all lounging around the room, Two-bit grinned "Hey, Sasha nice place you go here."  
  
"Yea, I haven't really seen it yet though." Dally pulled Sasha into the corner of the room, her back was to his chest and he breath was hot on her neck, "Why don't you and me go check out the bedrooms up stairs?"  
  
Sasha wasn't sure what to do, she was confused, she liked Soda a lot too.  
  
Suddenly there was a hard voice at Dally's back and something cold pressed against Dally's skull, "Get yer hands off of her or I'll blow your fucking brains out" Dally slowly turned his head and found that he was looking up the barrel of a gun.  
  
He heard the person cock the gun and prayed they wouldn't shoot.  
  
"Boomer! No!" Sasha launched forward, grabbing the gun out of his hand, "Boomer I can't believe you, you little....big......man!"  
  
The man laughed a swung her up into his arms, kissing her on the cheek, "How you been, sweetheart? Did ya miss me?"  
  
"Put me down you big thug."  
  
He grinned, "Hey boys! Come on down! Its just Sasha!" Four doors opened, and four men appeared on the balcony, one of the men had a small boy on his shoulders. Sasha squirmed in Boomer's arms but he just slung her over his shoulder and carried her away from Dally. Sasha was tossed to one man, then the next until each one had hugged and kissed her, this whole time the gang just stood there watching.  
  
"Mommy!!" The boy hopped down form the man's shoulders and ran over to her, throwing his arms around her waist.  
  
Dally and Soda balked, Soda was the first to recover himself, "You have a son, Sasha?"  
  
Sasha pulled the boy into her arms and turned to face him, she felt one of the men come protectively close behind her, probably Boomer. "No"  
  
"But Mommy you said you would be my mommy for ever and ever." The little boy looked up at her with huge, pleading gray eyes.  
  
"And I will," she touched his nose, "Soda, I adopted him, he's not my real son."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Sasha grinned and kissed his head. Boomer's hands settled on her waist and he pulled her close. "So, Sash, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friends?" he bent down and kissed her neck playfully. Both he and Sasha knew he was just trying to make Soda a Dally jealous, just to see there reaction. Dally scowled openly, Soda just looked away. Sasha pulled away from Boomer and handed him Anthony.  
  
She went to the gang, and started to introduce them, "Well, this is Darry, and his two brothers, Ponyboy and Soda. The one with the eagle tattoo is Steve," she poke him in the ribs, "this ones Johnny," she threw her arm around his shoulders, "The blondie is Dally, and the one with the Mickey Mouse shirt on is Keith, better known as Two-bit."  
  
"Mickey Mouse?" It was the twins, their eyes light up, if not for there size they would look like 8 year olds, with their brown scraggly hair down to their ears and bright carefree eyes, "I love Mickey Mouse." They said in unison.  
  
Two-bit grinned "Awesome."  
  
"We're missing tonight's episode!" exclaimed Trey in terror.  
  
Two-bit, the twins and Anthony jogged upstairs to watch Mickey Mouse.  
  
The doorbell rang and Sasha answered it, it was Javier, "Hey there Sasha, I thought you might be here. Hey guys!" he waved to the five men that were still inspecting the other gang.  
  
Bowman grinned at him "Hey there, Jav, what you been up to?"  
  
"Awe, not much," lifted his arm and flexed his large muscle, "Just been practicin for our next match, you ready or what? I'm gonna whoop you this time." He lowered his arm.  
  
Bowman grinned and flexed his, "In your dreams, country boy." He motioned him over to the coffee table; they both knelt and grasped hands, "Go!" they started, both of them had massive muscles, the muscles bulged. Neither gave way though, they fought for a whole minute, neither of them faltering.  
  
Sasha walked over poking both of them in the ribs, the jerked and both of them let go, "Hey! I was winning!" they both gave here pouty faces, this made everyone laugh.  
  
"No you weren't, you two are as bad as the twins, always competing when you know your equals." They frowned, and then grinned, Bowman looking naughty, suddenly Bowman swooped Sasha up in his arms and dropped her on the couch, Javier and Bowman, started tickling her unmercifully.  
  
Sasha managed to gasp "NO.you guys... don't..... STOP!"  
  
"Don't stop? Ok" they continued,  
  
No.....Darry, Dallas, SODA! Somebody Help!" she started laughing and tried to roll away from them. "Hound! Boomer! I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Boomer sighed, "Well we don't want that now do we?" him and Hound walked forward, They easily pulled the two men away from her, since Boomer was bigger then both of them. He must have been, he must have been 6'6 or 6'7 and all muscle. Boomer swept her up and and set her on his hip like a small child. Sasha smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasha and Boomer's relationship was an odd one, they cuddled and stole kisses from each other and stuff like that, but they never got serious. Dally and Soda's faces were both looking stricken as she buried her face in his neck.  
  
"Baby, you look tired, how much sleep did you get last night."  
  
"Not a lot." She mumbled.  
  
Boomer smiled a bit and shifted her so he was cradling her in his arms. "I'm gonna go and put her in bed, umm, you guys," he was addressing the gang, "You can hang out here or whatever, we don't care." He went up the stairs and disappeared into a room.  
  
"Ya'll gonna stick around or what?"  
  
Darry shrugged "Don't matter."  
  
"You guys wanna help us unload the truck? We got a lot of shit to unload,."  
  
"Yea, we'll help. Is Sash gone be ok?" Dally asked  
  
"Yea she'll be fine. Let's go." Hound and Javier started out the door while the gang followed. Hound stayed behind for a bit to make a phone call then he went out and joined the others.  
  
The guys had a train going into the house, tossing boxes from one person to the next. Bowman was the one that was in the truck tossing the boxes down. He reached a box and bent to lift it, every one heard a nasty crack and Hound straightened with a grunt, holding his back. "Holy fuck, what the hell is in that box!"  
  
Boomer walked out of the house, the twins and Two-bit following him. "You know damn well what's in that box, move out o the way. Hey Curtis, come help me with this box." Darry and Boomer go the box inside; the twins got the next, while Javier and Hound got the last one.  
  
Darry raised his eye brows "What IS in that box anyway?" he bent down to open it but Bowman slid around and sat on it  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"I see, nothing important eh?"  
  
"Just some weights for the weight bench."  
  
"Why wont u let me see"  
  
"Bowman, what the fuck are you doing trying to get yourself shot in the ass?" everyone looked up and saw Sasha coming down the stairs.  
  
Darry bewildered "Shot? By weights?"  
  
"Weights? Those aren't weights, they're guns, and a few knives probably."  
  
"Guns and knives?" Dally frowned "Why do u guys have three boxes full of guns and knives?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Boomer walked over to Sasha "Hey Sash, I thought we weren't gonna tell no one about our little program until we had too?"  
  
"Na, its cool, they might as well know now because they are going to find out pretty soon."  
  
"How so, got a job lined up already?"  
  
"Well, I think that you guys might want to try out those new bullets, I got the perfect target for ya."  
  
"Oh ya, what's that?" Suddenly Boomer exploded, "Oh hell yea! I knew it," he pulled a gun out of the back of his jeans and pointed it at the Curtis Gang "Which one of them was it, Sasha?"  
  
Darry froze "What the fuck are you talking about man?"  
  
Boomer slowly shifted the gun from one person to the next while speaking quietly, "One of you...did something to my girl and one of you are going to pay." At his words the rest of Sash's gang pulled guns, the twins pulled open one of the boxes and grabbed huge ass machine guns "Which one was it Sasha, just say the word and they die."  
  
"Don't you EVEN think about it." Sasha stepped in front of the Curtis gang "I'm warning you guys, put those.  
  
The gang slowly lowered the guns but didn't put them away, Boomer looked pissed "Sasha, I swear I am going to kill the one that did it whether you like it or not."  
  
"Boomer it wasn't them."  
  
"Who was it then, I want names."  
  
"I don't know there names Boomer, you're good enough at what you do, you don't need names."  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't them?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive."  
  
"I f you don't know who they where then how do you know it wasn't them?"  
  
"Boomer......"  
  
"Alright, alright, it wasn't them, I just want to know who is was."  
  
"I don't know, I haven't had time to look for them, I've been staying at the Curtis house while you guys where gone and"  
  
"At his house?" he pointed at Darry "What happened to a hotel?"  
  
"I lost my bag."  
  
Boomer looked skeptical "The clothes that you're wearing were in your bag." (Sasha had changed into jeans before she left)  
  
"Well I found it again but I gave the money away to the guy that found it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Does it matter? Boomer I really do not want you pulling guns on these guys they're my friends, they found me in the park and took care of me."  
  
"Alright." He stuck the gun back in the belt of his pants "We are gonna find the ones that did it and we are gonna kill them aight?"  
  
"Yea," Sasha said quietly, she turned to the Curtis gang "You guys aren't mad at me are you? I told you they were really protective."  
  
Dally gave her a small smile, "Naw, we ain't mad at ya."  
  
"Good, they aren't that bad of guys, just a little careful."  
  
"Yea, I would be too." Dally grinned and put an arm around her shoulder.

IMPORTANT!

PLEASE REVIEW tell me what you think, after this i will be changing story to R so it will not be on the main Outsiders page anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I don't know why I haven't posted these yet, I WAS going to change to to R but I think I will be safe for this chapter, I am REALLY un-organized. Only 6 reviews tear  
  
Hippie-chick-forever: I'm glad you like my story, I'm changing it to 'R' because I had this story up before but my account got deactivated and that the only reason I could think of, is that my story was mis-rated, you will understand in later chapter probably.  
  
Crocgirl: I'm glad SOMEONE likes my characters, some people have told me that its to many new characters.  
  
Dally's Chick: I'm really sorry about all the delays, but I'm delighted that you have stuck with my story since the beginning :D I'm going to post this chapter THEN change it to R.  
  
Onesoul-oneminded: Yay!! Another faithful reader!!! I can't believe u guys actually stuck with it, but I'm not complaining! :-)  
  
TheAngryPrincess13: Yay! Someone who shares my slight HATRED towards , I soooo POed and I had to have my friend do some hacking to get my story back from the depths of the trash can.  
  
Desert-girl: why thankee, glad u like it.  
  
"Hey there, don't ya'll be doing that." Boomer pulled Dally away from Sasha, "You're walking on a fine line, kid, you better watch yourself."  
  
Dally's blue eyes turned to ice, he glared at Boomer "Is that threat?"  
  
Boomer straightened to his full, height of 6'6 and glared down at Dally, "Yea, yea it is."  
  
They glared at each other until Sasha stepped between them, "Calm down you guys, no need to start hating each other already."  
  
"Why not?" ask Dally.  
  
"Because I said so that's why."  
  
"Ok, good enough for me."  
  
"It better be." Boomer muttered, he took Sasha's arm and pulled her towards him, "No one touches Sasha unless we say its ok."  
  
"Excuse me?" Sasha jerked her arm away, "Since when have you been able to tell me who I can and can't 'touch'"  
  
"Since the last time you picked out a guy for your self and....well, do I really need to announce what happened?"  
  
Sasha glared at him "Well maybe these people are different."  
  
"Maybe, until we find out for sure, they aren't touching you."  
  
"Look Boomer, you're one of my best friends and I love you but you cannot tell me what to do all the time. You are way too protective of me, all of you are, so why don't you guys just lay off a bit and let me make some of my own choices. I did live by myself for 3 years you know. I CAN take care of myself."  
  
Boomer frowned "Alright, but how about your little friends run along so we can talk, we need to talk about something more important then arguing or your little boyfriend."  
  
"Boomer.."  
  
Darry stepped forward, "Its ok Sash, we need to get going."  
  
"We do?" asked Soda  
  
Darry herded every one out the door, "Take care Sash, maybe we'll see you around."  
  
He shut the door behind him. Sasha rounded on her gang again  
  
"Do you guys have to be so mean to all my friends? Can't you guys just let me live my own life?" she stormed upstairs, picking up Anthony on the way.  
  
Bowman tried to run and catch up with her but her bedroom door slammed in his face, he tried to open it but it was locked. He knocked on it, "Sash, open up, let me in." no answer. He turned to face the guys that were coming upstairs, "She's not gonna let anyone one in."  
  
Boomer tried to get her to open the door, too but they still receiver no answer. "Lets just let her cool off for a while, then we can break down the door if we have to.  
  
Sasha held Anthony to her chest, she wasn't mad.....ok so maybe she was mad, but they really needed to let her be her own person. She had made a few mistakes in her life but that didn't mean she was stupid. She knew Dally had a record but she wasn't even sure if she wanted to get serious with him yet, she liked Tim too, and Sodapop. She couldn't decide. Dally and Tim were real tough, Soda was more openly sensitive, Dally and Tim were sensitive too, but it was harder for them to show it. It was such a tough decision, she had always like bad boys, but Soda was so sweet, she couldn't choose from them, it was impossible.  
  
Anthony had leapt out of her arms and started opening the boxes that was in her room and digging through them. "What are you doing Anthony?"  
  
"Looking"  
  
"Looking for what?"  
  
He didn't answer; he giggled then pulled out what he was looking for, his ball collection. The balls were nothing special, just the 25cent bouncy balls that you get out of the toy machines, but Anthony was fascinated with them, he liked al the different colors and he could play with them for hours. He kept them in a wooden box, similar to the one that held Sasha's amulet, except larger. He set it on its side and opened it, allowing the multicolored balls to roll all over the floor. It was a game that they played, to help Anthony learn his colors. "Blue" Sasha said, Anthony scrambled around trying to get all the blues ones and set them on the bed. Sasha called out random colors and he searched for them, then when all the colors were back on the bed, then he picked out his favorite one and started bouncing it off the walls, running after it when it the wrong way and then tripping because he was still a little wobbly on his little feet. Sasha smiled as she watched him play; such a simple thing could keep him happy. Watching Anthony play made her forget her troubles and relax; eventually she curled up and fell asleep.  
  
Boomer finally convinced Anthony to unlock the door for him; he quietly walked in while Anthony scampered out. Sasha was curled up on the bed shivering in her sleep, for some reason the room was cold. Anthony must have been messing with the thermostat.  
  
Boomer picked Sasha up and carried her down stairs, he laid her down on the couch, at least it was warm down here. Hound and Bowman where sitting there out of breath, just have gotten back from their daily run.  
  
Hound leaned over and pulled a blanker over her, "How is she doing?"  
  
Boomer shrugged "Fine, you guys ready?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"We're gonna go find the guys that hurt her."  
  
"Ok, I'll go get the twins."  
  
Hound went off to look for the other two while Boomer and Bowman pulled out the artillery, just hands guns, one for each of them. Once they where all assembled they piled into the pick-up and took off. They had locked up the house just to make sure no one could get in with Sasha asleep. They knew who they were looking for, Boomer had made a few phone calls last night, that knew where they were going and they couldn't wait to get there.  
  
Sasha sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she felt much better now that she had gotten some sleep. She looked up as she heard the door bell ring; that must have been what had woken her up.  
  
She stood and went to the door, it was Dally. "Hi Dally, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Do you not want me here?"  
  
"Course I want you here, come in." she stepped aside and allowed him in, then shut the door, not wanting to let the cold air in.  
  
Dally plopped down on the couch then pulled Sasha down onto his lap, "How's it going?"  
  
"Ok, I guess."  
  
"Where's your gang?"  
  
"I dunno actually, when I woke up I was down here and everyone was gone, except for Anthony."  
  
"Well, maybe we were meant to be then, I mean think about it, you and me, this huge house, all alone...." He dipped his head and kissed her neck, his lips lingered on her soft skin, tasting.  
  
"FREEZE BUSTER!"  
  
Dally's head jerked up and he was once again looking down the barrel of a gun. Except this time it wasn't Boomer that was holding it, it was Anthony. Sasha was sniggering, Dally didn't see what was so funny, a four year old holding a gun to his head.  
  
The little boy was giggling like a maniac; Anthony pulled the trigger and water squirted into Dally's face. "Bang, bang! You dead! Bang!" he hopped of the couch and continued squirting Dally.  
  
Dally stood trying to stop him, Sasha; still laughing took the gun away from him. Dally couldn't help laughing also, he mocked anger and growled at the boy, "I'm gonna get you!"  
  
The little boy squealed and started running, Dally chased after him slowly. Dally chased him for a bit and then picked him up and set him on his shoulders.  
  
Sasha was smiling at him, "At least Anthony approves of you." Dally grinned and took the boy off his shoulders and hung him up side down by his ankles. "Don't do that." Sasha took Anthony and set him on his feet, "Go on up stairs and play."  
  
"Ok." He said cheerfully and dashed away.  
  
Sasha smiled a little, "Dally....I have something for you."  
  
Dally stepped close to her, "What is it?"  
  
She stood on tip-toe and kissed his ear playfully, "This." She stepped back and starting squirting him with the water gun. "Hey!" Dally wrestled it away from her and tossed it across the room, she tried to squirm away from him but they both ended up toppling over and landing on the couch.  
  
Dally lifted him self on his elbows and looked down at her. She kissed him on the lips then pulled away, then Dally's mouth came down on hers and they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
When they stopped Dally looked a little confused, "Sash?"  
  
"Yeah Dally?"  
  
"Does this mean were...a couple?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Dally leapt up "Hell yea!"  
  
Sasha laughed, "Calm down Dally."  
  
"Make me." Dally swept her up and kissed her.  
  
They kissed for a bit then the door flew open and slammed against the wall with a resounding crash, "What the fuck!"  
  
Sasha and Dally looked up then jerked apart, it was Boomer that had thrown open the door. The rest of Sasha's gang was right behind him as he strode towards the couple.  
  
Boomer's gun was still in his hand he was twirling it out of habit, he stood directly in front of Dally, "What did I tell you about touching her?"  
  
Sasha didn't look to happy, "Boomer..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Boomer please, we really like each other, can't you just give us a chance?" she came and turned him towards her; she put her arms around his waist and hugged him, "Please, just this once."  
  
Boomer seemed to be deep in thought, he rubbed her back gently, thinking hard, then took her chin and forced her to look up at him, she looked so innocent, "You really like him?" She nodded.  
  
Boomer pulled away from her, keeping his hand on her shoulder and turned around, "What do you guys think?" he asked the gang.  
  
They all shrugged and Ty spoke, "I think we should let them give it a try," Trey added "With some ground rules of course."  
  
Boomer nodded. "Alright, lets figure out the rules."  
  
Boomer motioned Dally to sit on the couch which Dally did then Boomer sat opposite him, pulling Sasha onto his lap. Sasha frowned but knew Boomer was just testing Dally, Dally's teeth were clenched but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Now," Boomer began putting his arm around Sasha, "Rule number one, curfew, six p.m."  
  
"What!" Sasha said jerking around.  
  
"Just kidding baby." He kissed her cheek and turning her backer around, "Twelve, unless you tell one of us that you are going to be out later then that."  
  
Sasha nodded.  
  
It was Hound's turn, "Rule Number two, you tell us where you are going before you go ANYWHERE."  
  
Dally was frowning, he didn't like following rules, if fact, he lived to break them but he decided Sasha was well worth it.  
  
Each of the gang took turns making rules, Dally figured he could live with them and smiled at Sasha.  
  
Sasha stood and went to Dally, he stood also taking her hand. "Well, we're going out then," she kissed Dally on the cheek then added sarcastically, "As long as it isn't breaking any rules."  
  
"Ok, we have to go out too; we got some business to do."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
They all looked at Anthony who was sitting on the floor.  
  
"What about you?" Boomer asked.  
  
"I learned how to tie my shoes."  
  
"You're not wearing shoes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Everyone looked down at there shoes and laughed as they saw that Anthony had tied everyone's shoes together.  
  
Everyone untied there shoes and swept him up, "You naughty little bared foot monkey." He started tickling him making him giggle.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We? Sorry little buddy, you can't come with us."  
  
"Why not?" he asked sadly, his eyes getting wide and filling with tears.  
  
Boomer frowned he hated making the little tyke sad, Sasha came to his rescue. "You get to come with me and Dally, it'll be fun."  
  
"O-tay!" He hopped into Dally's arms, Dally held him awkwardly not sure what to do until Anthony climbed up and settled on his shoulders.  
  
"Well, we better get going," Sasha took Dally's hand and pulled him out the door. Dally, Sasha and Anthony loaded into his car, Sasha was trying to calm an excited Anthony, "Where are we going Dally?"  
  
"I figure we could go to the Curtis's, they have been worrying about you and we could just hang out there maybe go out to the Dingo or something."  
  
Sasha nodded "Sounds like fun."  
  
"Yup, I hear Tim Shepard has been asking about you too."  
  
Sasha looked at Dally reading his jealous expression easily, "Don't worry about him Dally."  
  
"You don't like him?"  
  
"I'm with you."  
  
"That doesn't mean you don't like him, I understand if you do, your used to older guys, he's older then me."  
  
"Dally, I like you, if I did like him it would only be as a friend, same with Sodapop, he a sweet guy but I like you better."  
  
"What about Boomer?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"You've done stuff with him, I can tell."  
  
"Dally, he's my best friend, so are the others, don't worry about it, no one is going to take me away from you." She moved closer and Dally put his arm around her.  
  
By this time they were at the Curtis house, Anthony was hopping up the stairs as they were still climbing out of the car.  
  
Anthony bounded in the house without even knocking.  
  
Two-Bit jumped as someone jumped on his back, he twirled around but the thing twirled around with him. The gang was laughing at him, he reached behind his back and grabbed the small person and pulled them off.  
  
He was holding a small boy upside down by his ankle, the boy was laughing while yelling at him "Put Anthony down! Put Anthony down!"  
  
Two-bit smiled at him, "I don't think I will, you little munchkin."  
  
"Goofy!"  
  
"Pluto!"  
  
They continued name calling until Darry stopped them; he took Anthony and tossed him on the couch between Pony and Johnny.  
  
"Hi!" Anthony said to them cheerfully.  
  
Darry looked down at him "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I dunno." He hopped down and sat down with Soda and Steve who were playing poker with Tim Shepard (A/N: yes, I know, Tim isn't very social with the Curtis gang and probably wouldn't be playing cards with them but this is my story so deal with it!)  
  
"Can Anthony play?" the little boy liked to talk in third person evidently.  
  
"You know how to play poker kid?" Soda asked him.  
  
Anthony nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They dealt him in and continued playing.  
  
Anthony was grinning like a little kid (duh) then poked Tim, "Your cheating."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Yes huh!" Anthony leapt on him and wrestled his leg. Anthony reached into his shoe and withdrew 3 aces and two jokers. "HeeHee."  
  
He leapt off Tim and cantered around the room with the cards. The boys laughed and chased him but the little boy was quick and they couldn't catch him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Many thanks to...

They finally cornered Anthony and managed to get a hold of him before he squirmed away again. Darry set him on the coffee table and crouched down to his eyelevel, "Anthony, how did you get here, why aren't you with Sasha?"  
  
The little boy gazed around the room for a minute before answering, "Anthony is with Sasha." He stuck a finger in his mouth.  
  
"Then where is she?"  
  
Anthony pointed to the door, Two-bit got up and opened the door peeking out then coming back in and closing it.  
  
"See anything?" Darry asked him.  
  
"Sure did and I kind of wish I was Dally right about now."  
  
The gang went and looked out the windows they saw Dally and Sasha sitting on the steps of the porch, the gang found them selves watching a hard-core make out session between Dally and Sasha. Darry stepped out the door and cleared his throat.  
  
Dally waved him off and pulled away just long enough to get a statement out, "Go away." ..kiss.. "We're busy."  
  
Sasha pulled away, much to Dally's distress. "Hi Darry," she stood pulling Dally up with her "What's up?"  
  
"Just wondering why you two are making out on my front porch is all."  
  
"Umm, it was kinda one of those spur of the moment things."  
  
"I see, well you guys a couple or what, cause if your not, Dally has some explaining to do."  
  
Dally put his arm around Sasha, "Yea, we're a couple, as of this morning."  
  
The entire gang was gathered on the porch now; Anthony was perched on Tim Shepard's shoulders. Sasha took the boy from Tim, "You been causing trouble Anthony?"  
  
Hell yea." Anthony grinned, he had picked up that line from Hound who had a bad habit of saying it.  
  
Sasha rolled her eyes, "Since when do you cuss?"  
  
Anthony shrugged and tugged on her hair playfully, "Anthony doesn't cuss, Anthony is a good boy."  
  
"Riiiight" She set him on floor and he hopped off the porch started trying to catch grass hoppers.  
  
Sasha looked at Tim and Soda who were standing off to one side looking hurt, Sasha knew it was going to happen and there was nothing she could do about it. She watched Anthony not really listening to the boys' conversation. Sasha felt bad for Tim and Soda so she decided that she should talk to them, "Hey, Tim, Soda, you two want go for a walk with me?"  
  
They looked a bit startled, "Sure." they said.  
  
Dally stepped forward but Sasha shook her head, "I'll be back in a minute Dal."  
  
She kissed his cheek and walked off with Soda and Tim, about half way to the park Tim spoke up, "Why did you want to go for a walk, you have Winston now, what do you need us for?"  
  
"Aww, come on Tim, you guys are still my friends I just wanted to make sure you guys don't hate me."  
  
Tim snorted but Soda shook his head, "I don't hate you Sasha, I could never hate you, I understand, you just like Dally better then us that's all."  
  
"That's not it, I just like Dally in a different way then I like you two."  
  
Soda smiled "Ok, we can still hang out with you right, we are still friends?"  
  
"Of course, Tim, you're not mad at me are you?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
The trio was so preoccupied with making up that they didn't see the three cars pull up behind them, the Soc's that climbed out were total cowards because the first thing they did was hit Tim and Soda on the head with two large rocks to knock them out, it wasn't a fair fight. Three Soc's pinned Sasha against the wall of a building while they beat up the unconscious boys. The Soc's got some rope out of one of the cars and bound and gagged Sasha, she struggled but it was about 15 to 1. They threw Sash in a car and sped off.

When soda and Tim woke they found them selves still in the park surrounded by the Curtis gang and Sasha's gang. Darry seized the collar on soda's jacket and lifted him, "Where's Sasha?"  
  
It took Soda's brain a second to figure out what he was saying, "I don't know, we were walking and all the sudden something hit me on the head and I blacked out."  
  
"WHAT!" it was Boomer he took the front of Tim's jacket in his hand and lifted him off the ground, "Are you telling me that someone just snuck up behind you guys and took Sasha, who would do that?"  
  
...silence....  
  
"Socs."  
  
"How do you know it was them?" ask Bowman.  
  
"Who else? I mean, it certainly wasn't a greaser, everyone knows Tim and Soda, it had to be a Soc, they pick on our girls, Sasha is beautiful they just probably want to have fun with her." Two-bit's words trailed off.  
  
Boomer released Tim who almost crumpled to the ground but Boomer grabbed his jacket collar until he regained his balance then let him go "Alright, we have to start looking for her, Ty Trey, you two stay here and look to see if u can find anything that we could use as a lead, Bowman, Hound, we're gonna go back to the house and stock up."  
  
Darry stopped them "Stock up on what?"  
  
Boomer just glared at him  
  
"Oh, right"  
  
"And you two," Boomer addressed Tim and Soda, "Try to remember something."  
  
They nodded.  
  
Dally, Steve and Darry went to Boomer, "can we borrow a gun or something, we want to help, we can use a gun or at least a knife."  
  
Boomer nodded, Bowman hopped in the cab of the black pick-up while Boomer, Hound, Darry, Steve, Dally, Two-bit, Pony-boy and Johnny hopped in the bed of the truck. They sped off leaving Ty, Trey, Tim and Soda to look for any leads.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sasha had been drugged, she was out cold be the time they reached the Socs house, the guys parents were out of town so they had a whole week to do whatever they wanted with her. They carried her upstairs and tossed her on a bed, they left her there in the window less room until she woke.  
  
When Sasha woke she was bound spread eagle to the bed, she struggled for a moment but the ropes were strong and she didn't have a chance, she was relieved that her clothes were still on. She could only imagine what the Socs were going to do to her, in the car she hadn't recognized anyone form when she was raped before. She trembled, she knew she was supposed to tough and all but this was the one thing that scared her, she never could stand being tied up, it made her sick, plus the Socs were probably planning on rape.  
  
She heard foot steps and closed her eyes, pretending she was asleep. (remember this is from the narrators POV) Bob, Mark, Mason (heh heh, stealing from other Hinton books, this is NOT the same guy.) and Brian walked in and looked at the girl. Bob grabbed her face and glared at it, "She's still asleep dammit it, what does she need to be awake for? We could do it while she's asleep."  
  
"Don't you want to her to squirm and here her scream though?" Brain asked.  
  
Mark laughed, "You're a sick fuck Brian."  
  
Bob shrugged, "He's right though, we'll wait, if she doesn't wake up within a couple hours we'll give her the stuff to make her wake up."  
  
Mason frowned, "But that stuff will make her sick."  
  
The other three looked at him, "Your point?"  
  
"Well, she'll puke everywhere."  
  
"Then we'll through her in a bath." Bob nodded his agreement with Brian's statement and they all walked out of the room.  
  
Sasha shuddered, she tried to think of a way she could get away, if she started screaming the guys would know she was awake also gag her, and if anyone did here this was Soc territory no doubt so no one would care. She closed her eyes and tried to think but she couldn't, she was tied up and that terrified her, the only she could do is hope that they let her go soon, they couldn't kill her or they would have the cops every where, they had to let her go sooner, or later. Sasha just hoped it would be sooner rather then later.

Sasha was still tied to the bed, she heard the boys coming back so she pretended to be asleep again. The boys came in and made some rude comment that she was still asleep. They didn't want to get the stuff that made her awake again so they just slapped her around a bit.  
  
After a punch in the gut Sasha was forced to open her eyes. It was the same four boys, the one called Brian scowled "She was awake the whole, come on, lets do it."  
  
Bob stopped him "Wait, lets give her that stuff just to make her sick, for punishment."  
  
Brain nodded, "Yea... Mark, open her mouth."  
  
Mark forced her mouth open as she struggled; they poured it down her throat and made her swallow it.  
  
Sasha glared up at them and Bob slapped her a couple times, they laughed and walked out. After a couple minutes Sasha started feeling sick, really sick, she needed to throw up, she squirmed and tried to twist around.  
  
She groaned, and closed her eyes, she felt tears in her eyes, tears of pain and fear.  
  
The door open and the boy Mason walked in. She groaned again, she hated showing her weakness in front of one of them, she squirmed. The boy reached down and untied her hands, then her feet. Sasha lurched to a sitting position with her legs on the floor, covering her mouth. The boy took her arm and she struggled and tried to pull away but he picked her up and carried her to a connecting room.  
  
It was a bath room, he set her down in front of the toilet and stood beside her as she puked. When she finished she started dry heaving, Mason handed her a glass to rinse her mouth with them to get a drink. When she finished she looked up at him, his face was expressionless as he took her arm and pulled her back to the bed. He pushed her down and when Sasha figured out that he was going to tie her again she fought back.  
  
He forced her down, she was still weak, he lay on top of her holding her down while he tied her hands.  
  
She turned her head as he tied her ankles, she felt a hand brushing her hair out of her face, Mason was looking down at her, "Sorry you have to be tied up." He said it simply and left the room.  
  
Sasha felt terrible, she still felt sick and she was freezing, it wasn't cold, it was really sunny outside and she hadn't been cold until she had that medicine stuff. There was no blanket on the bed she shivered and attempted to curl up but obviously it didn't work.

That night the men came in, they didn't wait for her to wake they didn't use protection or anything, they took her brutally, they gagged her as she cried. Sasha's eyes were closed tightly because she did not want to watch, she only felt four men take her though, when the four finished they punched her and hit her hard and pulled the ropes tighter, she feared her limbs would come out of there sockets. She had heard four of them making fun of Mason because he didn't want to rape her, she was grateful. 


End file.
